


Some Other Beginning's End

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, i can't be held responsible for my actions, look the prompt was just sitting there on the kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany has one too many and her brother has one idea too many, if not more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Other Beginning's End

Bethany was giggling when Hawke guided her into the room he had rented in a rundown, out of the way inn along the harbor, drink and laughter tinting her dark skin a beautiful shade of russet. Hawke indulged himself by pressing her against the door and nuzzling against her, tasting her skin. She tasted as good as he'd always thought she would, like the the vanilla and cinnamon soap he'd bought her last week, like sweat and herbs and a uniqueness that was all her. He wanted to never stop tasting her. He wanted to taste her cunt, filled with his cum. He shivered with anticipation.

She was laughing, still, not understanding what he was about, and turned in the circle of his arms to face him. A smile curled her lips, and he pursued and claimed them with his own, wanting to know if they tasted as sweet as the rest of her. He groaned into her mouth. They did, better, and he drank down her surprised cry of his name. He wanted to hear her say it again, and again, on a moan, or a cry, and he felt his cock stir at the thought of his baby sister sobbing his name. He'd tought it wouldn't matter if she didn't want it, but he found it did- it excited him, more than he could say. He pressed his growing erection into her thigh and ground against her. "Bethany, do you know what you do to me?"

Bethany's brow furrowed. She drew away from him, or tried to, but it was but a thought to pull her back and up against his chest, making sure to drag her along the length of his achingly hard erection. He moaned when she said his name, and shifted his grip to her ass, pressing her hand against him. He'd taken off her chainmail tunic earlier in the evening in preparation for this, laughing away her tipsy questioning look by saying that wasn't she hot?, and without it her cotton leggings felt like they weren't evev there. They were worn so thin from multiple washings that it felt like he could just push right through them. "Mmm," he sighed. "Bethany, I've seen the way you look at Isabela."

She had started to push against his chest, gasping, but she eased, now, looking at him wide eyed, dawning fear starting to slowly draw down the beautiful bow of her mouth. "W-what?"

"I heard you tell her you're a virgin," he said against her cheek, turned his head to capture her mouth again as he started to thrust into the joining of her legs. She squirmed, only managing to push him against her more, and he settled her more firmly against the door. "I didn't even know that. I'd thought for sure some country pumpkin would have plucked you years ago, I mean." He smiled. "I would have. Should have. Just," a sigh, "just look at you." She started to struggle when he said, "But there's time and enough to fix that." Drink slowed her reflexes, and it was pathetically easy to swat away her weak blows and pin her hands above her head with one of his own.

He drank in the fear in her eyes for a moment as he rolled his hips, angling his thrusts to hit her right in her center. Her mouth dropped open, and he wasted in no time in capturing it again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in time with that of his hips. She whined and twisted, lifting one of those legs that he'd spent more than one hot, sweaty filled evening tugging his cock to completion to at the thought of lifted along his hip. He laughed into her mouth and turned them around, dumping her along the floor beside the bed.

He had been going to leisurely remove her clothes and kiss his way down her flushed skin the way he'd always imagined this moment, but he couldn't wait. Shoving her roughly onto her stomach, he pushed down her pants. He smoothed his palm over her ass and down the length of her cunt, pulling in uneven panting breaths. He tried to steady himself but could not, shuddered when he pushed his fingers inside her. She was hot, and soft, and clenched around his fingers when she let out a broken cry. He curled his fingers, watching the back of Bethany's head fall against the dirty mattress, scrabbling as he made a fist inside her and started to pump it in and out.

It must have hurt her, the way she screamed. She was so tight, so tight around his hand, he could only imagine what she would feel like around his cock.

He could wait no longer.

 

 

 

He ripped his hand free of her and tugged his stffened cock free with shaking hands, laughing at himself, shaking like a virgin, like Bethany, and pulled her back by her hair onto his cock. "Oh, fuck," he rasped, pushing in in by delicious inch. She was so impossibly tight, it almost hurt to move, but he couldn't stop, couldn't help wrapping her hair around his fist and yanking her back until she cried out in unison with him as he started to pound against and within her. He gloried in it, in the slap of his balls against her tight little cunt, the sounds they made together. Her sweet gasps and short, sharp attempts for air that sounded like she was starting to cry. He hoped he was.

He'd wanted to go slow, here, too, revel in it, but the feel of her around him drove him on, and he was helpless to do anything but take her hard and fast, cursing her name. He called her filthy things, true things, everything he'd thought about her since she'd started to bud. Called her a whore, a bitch for hat she did to him, promised her that she would be made to feel every inch of his desire before morning. Bethany was sobbing outright now, louder when footsteps passing by their door didn't even slow. "They've," he grunted, shifting his oe hand from her wrists to grip her bruisingly tight about her lush hip, yanking her back to impale her on his length again and again, "heard it all before." He said it with a laugh, with a moan as he bottomed out, fully sheathing himself within her. He held her still for a moment, eyes almost rolling back in his head as she clenched rhythmically around him with her every attempt to escape him before he started to move again.

His thrusts came easier now. He might have torn something inside of her or- "Are you enjoying this, Bethany?" She made a wordless sound that went straight to his cock and he started to move again. He could hear it now, the slick, wet noise. He was spattered with every thrust, coating his cock and thighs. He shivered. "You _are_." He laughed. "The perfect, precious daughter, and here you are, sopping wet for your brother's cock."

"Please," she sobbed, and oh, but that made him throb within her, "please stop."

"Say it again," he gasped breathlessly, bucking his hips so that her next words were lost in an inarticulate moan. "Beg."

"Please, brother, I-'

Hawke pushed her head down hard onto the mattress as started to pound into her, moaning near constantly now. He was close, so close. He started to say things, silly things, cusring her name, begging her to make him come, that he wanted her.

He came with a shout, spurting deep inside his sister's cunt and slicking her thighs as he pulled out just enough at the end to send long strings glistening over her ass. He sagged, gasping, his hand sliding unresistingly down her hip to the floor as she started to crawl away, sobbing. She didn't get far before Hawke pulled her back, flush against against his chest. "Where do you think you're going, sweet sister?" He breathed into the shell of her ear, shuddering with her when she let out a low sob that cracked apart upon meetin the air. He was still soft, but his cock stiired in interest, and he ground against the crack of her ass, humming appreiatively as he cock slid in his cum. "I don't intend to let you out of this room until I've claimed every hole you have."


End file.
